Your Troubles Match My Luxuries
by Ospearen
Summary: A story based off "Good Kid/Troublemaker AUs" post from Tumblr. Modern NaruHina in high school with a troublemaker Naruto and goody two shoes Hinata. Rated M for language and some more mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a little AU that actually came from a post on Tumblr titled "Good Kid/Troublemaker AUs" and honestly they were too good to pass up, this story will be a few prompts from there (originally ideas go to whoever created that beautiful post, I'm not sure who did I just had it saved on my phone but you are awesome!) and some ideas I got myself from reading them. This takes place in a modern timeline with high school Naruto and Hinata. Anyway enjoy these cuties! I'm actually quite happy with this

This one is based off of the "I pretty much live in detention and you're a straight A student here on you're first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?"

* * *

The junior sat at a lone desk in the back with his feet firmly prompt on the desk as he leaned back in his chair. The blonde yawned loudly as he looked to the clock at the front of the classroom. It was just five minutes since school had ended and yet here he was in a classroom alone with no teacher having even been bothered to show up yet. He had half the mind to get up and ditch but it was fun aggravating the teacher when he was here alone. Naruto would never admit it but with no family to go home to and having filed for emancipation the moment he turned sixteen just to get out of the orphanage, bickering with the teachers was one thing that kind of lightened his mood. Not to mention it took his mind off financial issues, while he did have a part time job over the weekends that he keenly worked from 7-5 and made a decent amount of money from to get him through with the rest of his measly check from the government, the kid was barely making it. He had a phone and tried not to use any data until he got home and turned on his wifi. That was really all his job was for, so he could afford those two luxuries. The check the government promised him when he was emancipated barely paid for his rent at his small one room apartment (thank god that included the water, electricity, and gas bills) and the rest of the money left from his job was for food but honestly Naruto only bought instant ramen because it was all he could really afford since he tried to at least keep money on him at all times in case him and friends wanted to eat out at some restaurant. He didn't want to be a freeloader so he pretended to be well off.

Being in detention took his mind off those things.

That and it kept him from going early just to spend the rest of the day alone.

Honestly he wasn't popular or cool or seen as the bad boy. Movies had made him thought that if he acted out girls would have thought he was cool and try their best to "fix him" but in reality mostly everyone saw him as a nuisance, especially the girls. Hell Naruto wasn't even able to find a girlfriend in his whole school career, much less a fling of some sort and it frustrated him to no end. Much more in the sexual area at least when it came to never being with a girl, Naruto had found some girls attractive but he never really developed a crush on one so it didn't bother him that he couldn't find a girlfriend.

The only people in which the teen really had to call friends and actually liked his company were a small group of four, five with him, but they weren't here right now. It wasn't because Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji weren't good friends but mostly because whenever they did something bad enough to get punished for Naruto willingly took the blame. All he could think about was how the four were home with their families and probably eating dinner already; what he would have given for that.

Thinking about his friends he recalled how he had met them.

Shikamaru was the first and they had both been in detention for falling asleep in class, despite their differing personalities they really it off. Through Shikamaru he met Choji and the three started hanging out frequently and were childhood friends since elementary. Kiba and Naruto had gotten into a fist fight in middle school, which Naruto was more than proud to state he won, and after their fight they laughed it off declaring it was dumb; he didn't even remember what the fight had been about. Through Kiba the blonde had met Shino and gradually the two became incorporated into the group. Being as tight knit as they were the five boys were friends all throughout high school.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he finally heard the door open. "Well, well, you finally made it you lazy bum." Stated the blonde with closed eyes. A girly 'eep!' was what made them open and when he saw the dark haired girl, the shock that coursed through him made him fall flat on his ass when he made an attempt to scramble to his feet.

Rubbing his head which had landed against the tiled floor with a loud thump, the teen groaned before looking back at the girl. He knew this one. Pristine and pretty and a part of the popular nerds. Her older cousin Neji practically ruled the school with an iron fist since the principles fawned over him so much and she was bound to be next since he was graduating soon. Hell Hinata Hyuga was the girl every girl wanted to be; silky long dark hair, soft porcelain skin, beautiful almond eyes that were this rare pale greyish lilac color compared to her cousin's simply grey ones, a cute round face that only enhance her eyes and a figure like no one else's that made even the god awful school uniform look hot. Hell if she wasn't as smart as she was her life would have been easy anyway simply because of her looks; she could have gone off to be a top model or a trophy wife.

He didn't realize he was staring until that cute round face deepened in a red blush.

"Oh shit sorry."

 _Now why the hell did I just say that? Now she knows you were being a creep and staring._ _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Trying to think of something quick he found the perfect cover. "Yenno about, calling you a lazy bum, I thought you were the teacher and I didn't know anyone else was gonna be here today so-" He stopped in his sentence as he winced when the aching at the back of his head became prominent again.

It was then that Hinata was torn out of her daze from the rather cute boy looking so intently at her that she remembered watching him fall. "Are you okay? If you need I might have some aspirin?" _You've got to be kidding me._ Naruto's next groan wasn't from pain but from her voice, holy hell he had never heard the shy girl speak once but even her voice was as beautiful as her. It was like the girl was all around perfect.

Gorgeous, brilliant, caring, a straight A student. Wait a second…

"Why are you even here?" Naruto's voice came out more hostile than he meant for it to be which made him internally slap himself. Wow he was royally screwing this up. "I mean you're a straight A student and all…" His voice came out softer this time as he itched his cheek where a light blush was forming against his tan skin in embarrassment.

Hinata was taken aback from his question and looked away for a moment, almost in shame. "Well, you know, me and a certain teacher didn't agree on a specific topic." She said it in such an idle and adorable manner that the blonde boy couldn't help but laugh which caused her to look up again. "That's fancy talk for 'I got into an argument with a teacher and pissed them off enough to put me in detention' right?" His words made her blush and look away again. He couldn't help but think everything about the small girl was cute. Which gave him an idea. "Hey what time is it?" Watching as the girl pulled back the sleeve on her white collared button up to look at her watch she quickly replied.

"4:20, why?" Wow had 15 minutes really passed since he was stuck in his thoughts and Hinata came into the room? Time sure does fly. "Because Miss Perfect, it's been exactly 20 minutes since school ended and there still isn't a teacher in this room." While he was more than content with his new nickname for her he couldn't help but notice she didn't even seem to acknowledge it when she firmly stated. "The teachers are in a meeting, they said to wait here for them." Rolling his blue eyes at that the boy shook his head. "Those meetings usually last about two hours so we'll just be sitting here bored and then they'll come just to dismiss us. How about you and me get out of here and go have some fun?" That statement only made the girl more frustrated.

"What if we get caught?"

"They won't care."

"They said they would forget about everything this one time I can't ditch and leave this on my school record, it'll ruin me!"

And there it was, a small tiny flaw, and that consisted of being a little dramatic with a small bit of anxiety. "I'll take the blame." His words were so sincere and despite the fact he had said them before he had never said them in such a soft and comforting tone, usually he said it in an annoyed tone. While it surprised him a little how gentle he was being he was glad when the girl hesitated but eventually nodded, her agreement was what caused him to realise she was still standing by the door and he was still on the floor.

Getting up he gave her a smile before heading towards her and offering his arm out for her to hook her's around. "Shall we take a stroll around town, my lady?" The blonde was more than happy when that one got a reaction as she blushed and giggled a little before actually moving to hook her arm with his which surprised him a little. Naruto hadn't meant for her to do it but when she did he didn't protest. Looking out into the hallway both ways before he made his way out of the class with her he closed the door of the room quietly before he began to guide them out of the school. "By the way, my name's Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled before nodding and giving her the name he personally already knew.

"Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata."

* * *

Hell she was cute but this was getting a little awkward. They hadn't said much as they made their way to a park that was bustling with kids playing and stands nearly at every corner. Actually when they got into the public eye Naruto was half expecting the girl to thank him for getting her out of detention early and just head home but here she was walking with him still looking around the park curiously. The most astounding thing was that she still had her arms wrapped around his, he had put his hands into his pockets but the pretty girl still had her arms wrapped around his left arm as she held on tightly with the fingers of her hands intertwined together.

Not that he was complaining, there were certain perks with the way her body was angled towards him as they walked. He couldn't really help but admire her honesty, looking down at her school uniform he didn't admire the physical attributes of her anymore as much as he admired the way she was so pristine. Her shirt was tucked neatly into her bluish purple skirt and her white socks with two stripes of the same bluish purple color of her skirt that reached just below her knees somehow remained symmetrical without one lower or higher than the other. Her shoes had the smallest of heals, almost flats, but they matched the same color of her skirt and the stripes of her socks. He took note to ask her if that was her favorite color, that bluish purple, the only freedom the school let the kids have was that of picking the color to go with the white in their uniform. If she picked that color that must be her favorite color right?

She was such a contrast to him honestly. His button up white shirt was no longer tucked in but lazily untucked as it bunched up a little more at the left than the right, was a just a tad bit wrinkled too. While she picked a color that wouldn't have brought her much attention the color he had picked was a slightly diluted orange for his slakes and his shoes were a simple black. While she looked refined and pristine and soft, he looked exactly how he was, a good for nothing troublemaker. He wondered why she even agreed to hang out with him. He became more and more aware of that as people began giving them looks, it took all of his might not to just pull his arm away from her. He hinted at her to let go too, pulling to the right but she stubbornly held on, shaking his arm a little but she still stubbornly held on. What made her so keen to hang out with him anyway? Looking to her face he saw a pale pink blush that complimented her skin tone on her face and sighed ever so slightly. It was then that he noticed while her eyes had usually been curiously looking around the whole time they stayed fixated on a certain stand this time around. Looking to the stand he noticed what it was, a small bakery stand in which was selling cinnamon rolls. Why did that one catch her attention. They were just cinnamon rolls, nothing special.

 _Oh!_

"Do you like cinnamon rolls?" The girl jumped against him as her gaze quickly looked to his arm for a few good seconds and quickly let go as a blush formed on her face while she looked away. It was then he realized she was just too preoccupied with everything to really realize she was still holding onto his arm. Looking away from her as well he realized that she probably would have let go the moment she realized they were in public. As his frowned deepened at the thought he vaguely wondered why that bothered him so much. She was practically a princess and well him? He was just a peasant, maybe even a frog compared to her.

"Yes…" Her shy reply snapped him back to reality as he looked to her in a confused manner having forgotten his question. "What?" Her blush only gained much more color as if she was telling him a secret no one else knew. "..I really like cinnamon rolls…" The statement almost confirmed that it was some sort of secret, she said it so softly almost in a whisper that caused him to lean down and made him more aware of their height difference, the top of her head barely reaching his chin.

 _If I was holding her I bet her head would fit perfectly into the curve of my neck._

He almost froze at the thought, why was that even a thought that he had. She noticed him tense up almost instantly and as concern began to form in her eyes he stopped it before she could even ask if he was okay. "I can buy us some?" While it was a question it almost sounded more like a promise. As the girl nodded shyly he rested a hand on her shoulder to guide her to the stand.

Pulling out his wallet he paid for three saying they could have one of their own and then share one, the suggestion oddly making her blush again but he was starting to find her shyness endearing. They found a nice tree to sit under as Naruto unwrapped two cinnamon rolls and gave one to her. She smiled with closed eyes and a small hum escaped her mouth as she tasted the sweetness of her treat. "Wow, it's almost like you've never had a cinnamon roll before." Naruto teased as the girl's eyes quickly shot open and her face became flushed once again. "Ummm…. my family isn't big on sweets so we don't… have them often." Her sentence came out in fragments but Naruto didn't pay much attention to it as he figured it was just from embarrassment. "Must suck, your family sounds like real sticklers." Hinata only nodded at his statement before he felt bad for making it. The way that her eyes, which he began to see were always warm, clouded and looked more like her cousin's just wasn't right. He decided to try and cheer her up. "Well whenever you feel like eating some cinnamon rolls just let me know and we'll come back here and buy you some, believe it." Giving a cheeky smirk with the statement Naruto was taken aback as the girl's head jerked up to look at him with serious eyes. "R-really?" Smiling gently he leaned forward to place his hands on top of hers, basking in how small and soft they were compared to his but seemed to fit just right. "Really." His tone was as gentle as his movements before he backed away and began to finish his cinnamon roll while allowing her to finish hers.

They stayed under the tree and talked about various things, Naruto purposely made sure to avoid the subject of school not wanting to make her think he was a loser. He asked her about her family and learned that her mother had passed away when she was four, her dad was a real hardass and seemed to prefer her little sister more. The only okay relationship she seemed to have was with her cousin Neji, mostly because he thought it was his duty to protect and care for her but he seemed to be going about it the wrong way too. Naruto told her about the fact that he lived alone and didn't know his parents, they died when he was young and he didn't have any other family, or at least none he knew of. He told her about his dream to go into politics, it was odd coming from someone like him but he wanted to try and make the world a better place somehow and politics seemed like the best way to do that. It was a little funny that they had talked about the serious things first and the more trivial things next; like what their favorite colors were (he was right about her liking that bluish purple) and what their favorite foods were (despite the fact she hardly ever ate sweets she had a real sweet tooth and Naruto was careful to take note of that), the one thing that surprised him about her was that she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. "Guess that comes with being good at everything huh?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner that only made her laugh, she was beginning to get used to his teasing.

They sat there in silence for the rest of their time together before Hinata jumped up which caused Naruto to panic a little. "What is it?" He asked but realized exactly what it was as she checked her watch. "Oh no it's already 6:30! I said I would be home by 7:00. I'm sorry but I really need to get going." The blonde began to deflate a little before he had a brilliant idea. "I can walk you home?" Hinata looked at him confused for a moment before she smiled such a gentle and beautiful smile that practically made him melt. "Okay." As she got up she looked herself over and audibly groaned as she realized there were specks of grass and twigs stuck to her bottom as well as the back of her wool socks. Naruto instinctively reached out to roughly pat off her butt as he had done with the guys when they were lying around to Shikamaru's satisfaction before his hand immediately stopped before making contact and jerked away as he realized this wasn't one of his guy friends, this was a very pretty girl and he would have been a class A pervert if he had made that move. Rubbing his hair in embarrassment he looked away as she patted down her skirt before trying to reach around and pat down her socks but she realized if she kneeled she wasn't able to reach and if she bent over to do it her skirt came up.

"Um… Naruto-kun…" At his name and the way she said it his head jerked up. "Yeah Hinata?" He gulped at how red her face was. "C-could you dust off my socks?" If what he had down before was gulp he was choking now. "Yeah... definitely…" Kneeling down he kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground as his hands moved in swift movements to dust off her socks before he didn't feel anything clinging to each anymore. She moved away to allow him to get up peacefully and this time it was Naruto blushing deeply. "S-so where do you live?" The blonde seventeen year old asked to try and get rid of the awkwardness. "I'll lead." She stated as she came back to him and wrapped her arm around his again, a gesture that made him relax and smile again.

She led them through the streets easily as they swiftly walked trying to make it to her house on time, they had spent a good 10 minutes in the park while she dusted herself off and made their way out of the park. It wasn't until she rounded the corner that his mouth fell open. "This is my street we're almost there!" The girl stated happily but Naruto audibly gasped as he realized where they were. This was the wealthy part of town and the houses that laid on the block weren't houses much as they were practically mansions. Hinata picked up the pace which forced Naruto to as well as they got closer to her house before she jerked to a stop. They had stopped before a house which was a pure white, a large lawn with gates that had an intercom for entrance, pillars at the door and a four door garage. The front doors were glass and through them Naruto could see a wide staircase that went up to the second floor as the hall split off in two different directions and a chandelier hanging from the top. "Wow." Hinata looked at the blonde as she realized he was gawking at her house. "My family's quite well off you could say." Stated the girl embarrassingly before Naruto shook his head. "You mean filthy rich by that right?" She laughed at that before leaning forward and standing on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around the top of his shoulders and hug him. "Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun." Once again her voice was almost like a soft whisper and his head angled down against hers just to hear her as his arms came around her waist to hold her against him. "Maybe we could hang out against sometime?" She nodded against his neck which caused him to smile. "I'll see you some other time then." Letting go he watched as the girl went up to the intercom and said some words into it. He looked down at his watch to realize they had made good time, it was right around 6:59.

As he walked away he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as his right hand came up to rest where she had laid her head against his neck.

He was right, her head fit perfectly in the curve of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's prompt is "Accidentally knocked you out when you got caught in the middle of a fist fight between me and this other kid during school. So I sat with you in the nurse's office. Shut up! Punks like me have consciousnesses you know!"

I had too much fun with this one honestly.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the locker doors a couple of feet away from Shikamaru's locker as his other three friends surrounded the two while Shikamaru explained how history this year was, as he put it, such a drag and that all the homework was simply troublesome. Kiba seemed to jump in going on and on about how there was this annoying cat lover in one of his classes, though annoyance was evident in his voice he quickly mentioned that she was pretty cute. Choji only seemed interested in planning for lunch already, asking if they should go out for lunch or go to the little stand that had opened up across the street from the school stating there was some good food there. Shino like always stood there quietly without making much of a noise and it was too easy to forget he was there.

Though Naruto's voice was usually the loudest of the five, he hadn't said anything at all this morning, only looking intently down the hall every couple of minutes. He was trying to find a certain brunette head of hair, he had already seen a couple of the kids that were a part of her pretentious group. Sai who was followed by Ino intently, from what he caught from their conversation the pale boy was looking for someone to model for him for a personal project to which Ino not so subtly hinted that she would be that model but he seemed to ignore her request making a rather insensitive comment about her looks. He wondered why Ino trailed after such a jackass like Sai, he was practically a prodigy when it came to art and everyone was calling him the next Da Vinci but damn did he not care about anyone's feelings.

The next set of popular nerds he caught sight of was Sakura following around Sasuke like a lovesick puppy. The short haired girl making an attempt to tell him about how her and her family went out to some five star restaurant but only kept getting "hnn" noises in response. Now Saskue pissed Naruto off, at least Sai had the decency to be brutally honest. He had known the two since elementary school. Sakura was a sweet and smart girl and well Saskue was always an asshole who didn't care about anyone but himself. Maybe it was because he came from such an ancient and high class family line but still he didn't need to act like there was a stick shoved up his ass all the time.

While the four met up at the end of the hall and began to talk among each other Naruto took note that the Hyuga's had yet to arrive to school. The blonde vaguely wondered if Neji was the one to drive Hinata to school, reasoning they always showed up together and never apart, probably if he was so damn protective of her. He wondered what caused that and decided to ask Hinata later.

As time began to pass the list of questions to ask Hinata only became longer and longer, he wanted to learn so much more about the dark haired girl. Naruto wanted to know her inside and out, he wanted to know her in the way that if someone asked her a question about herself he would be able to answer for her. Not that she would mind he learned rather quickly that she didn't like to talk about herself (he didn't know why she was so _damn_ interesting) so she would probably be grateful for someone to answer trivial questions for her when she was asked.

It was then that he heard the voice of another, namely a pair of guys. Honestly they probably wouldn't have caught his attention if it wasn't for a certain comment.

"Hottie Hyuga coming down the hallway right now."

Naruto swore that he felt his ears twitch ever so slightly at that comment. Sure Hinata was pretty stunning and he was a bit ashamed to admit he probably would have described her as a hottie before yesterday, but yesterday just opened his eyes. There was so much about her that made her more than just a gorgeous girl. The list of her good qualities just went on and on and though Naruto acknowledged she had faults, to him those faults were only factors to make her seem more real and add to her adoring personality.

Shaking his head ever so slightly to forget his sudden doting on Hinata, the blonde angled his head to get a better listen of the conversation from the other boys.

"Damn look at those legs."

"I know, man the things I would do to her."

"Like what?"

"Honestly I'm just imagining her pressed against a wall right now. I bet she wouldn't even say anything she'd just let you do whatever you want to her."

Despite Naruto's longing to look up just to see Hinata now that he knew she was here. he couldn't stop the rage that began to accumulate inside of him. Turning to look at the two, one who was tall and lanky with dark hair and another who had a better built body with brown hair and a beanie. The blonde moved his body forward from its rest against the locker and stuck his hands in his pockets as he lazily approached the two.

Stopping before the two who were still gawking at the girl he cleared his throat before they could say anything else. "Hey guys listen, I can admire a nice body but you don't have to go saying that sort of shit. Have some respect." The tone of his voice got the attention of Kiba who nudged the others as they came to stand by Naruto. The two guys huffed while the one with brown hair had a mischievous smile on his face. "Listen, it's just locker room talk don't get your panties in a bunch." That statement made Naruto's fists loosely clench in his pockets.

"If it's outside the locker room it's not locker room talk, it's you. Also who says that sort of shit inside a locker room? She won't say anything? So what you'd just force yourself on her?" The look on the brunette's face disgusted him, it was a bit of an embarrassed smile with a light blush. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder which he had to force himself not to smack away as they leaned into him to say something quietly.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I mean the way she walks around, like she doesn't realize those jugs on her. She's probably a whore who'd let anyone grab them."

At that exact moment Naruto was glad that other guy had placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, he had left himself wide open. In an instant Naruto's left hand came up to grab the guy's collar as his free arm reeled itself back at the same time and came forward in a hard right hook connecting perfectly with the guy's jaw. The surprise of the sudden outburst was voiced in a couple of gasps from the students around as Naruto heard Kiba make an 'ooo!' sound.

The attention directed to it became prominent as a crowd started to form around them. "You want to say that again punk?" Naruto asked as he stood a few inches from the guy who held the side of his jaw and had stumbled back into the locker. The bang of him hitting it probably what alerted the other students of what was happening. "She's. Probably. A whore."

 _Oh that's it you're going down._

Moving forward with tense muscles the blonde slammed the other back into the locker and this time used his right arm to hold them against it as his left arm came back. "Let me tell you I've got a pretty badass right hook but I have a hell of a left hook!" Before his hand could even make contact with that bastard's jaw they blocked it with their arm as they shoved him back and made him stumble, actually landing a punch on him in the process. Naruto rubbed his cheek where the blow had landed before finding his ground again and swinging, hitting the guy in his chest instead of the nose he aimed for when they backed up.

The only good thing about his missed hit was that it seriously knocked the air out of the other. _Good now I can break his fucking nose without him putting up much of a fight!_

Getting ready to take another swing arms came up from behind Naruto to hook his shoulders. "Naruto what the hell!? Cut it out!" Kiba's voice rang in his ears as Naruto struggled to get out of his grip and kicked out. "Stay the fuck out of this Kiba! Let me teach this son of a bitch a lesson!" Aiming one of his kicks backwards this time he was satisfied when he heard a grunt from his friend which immediately caused them to let go as they fell to the ground to hold their injured shin.

As the brunette piece of shit leaned against the lockers trying to catch his breath, Naruto brought his left arm back about to throw another punch, in the distance he heard "Naruto stop it!" though didn't care to listen, it was probably Shikamaru knowing him. Though the softness and gentleness of it made him hesitate before he shook his head and brought his first forward.

He hadn't bet on anyone getting in the way, especially her. Though the moment she jumped in between them and his eyes widened in recognition, but it was too late. He couldn't stop himself as his fist connected into the left side of her face and he watched in horror as her eyes which were so warm and filled with concern for him rolled to the back of her head.

He was so going to burn in hell for that one, there was a special flame getting hot right about now just for that and he honestly deserved it.

Grabbing out for her instantly to try and lighten the fall he fall with her trying to follow the girl to catch her but the thud against the ground told him he was too late as he fell to his knees. "Fuck Hinata! I'm so so sorry, Hinata for the love of all that's holy say something!" Scooting closer to her he picked up her head to rest it on his laps as she laid there unconscious. He looked her over and quickly realized her skirt had gone up, not enough to show her undergarments but just enough to not leave much to the imagination. Moving his hand in a swift movement to quickly fix it knowing how embarrassed she would have been awake. His hands moved back to cup her face as his thumbs idly rubbed her cheeks softly. "Hinata... come on Miss Perfect just let your eyes flutter a little."

"What's going on here!?"

The breathe everyone around them was holding was suddenly released when Mr. Hatake spoke. For the first time in his life Naruto was more than happy to have a teacher interrupt his fight. "That piece of shit against the locker was saying some pretty disgusting bullshit that he called 'locker room talk' and I couldn't let that slide so I…. She got in the way and now she's not waking up!" The blonde sounded desperate as he looked up at Mr. Hatake, the silver haired man looked just a bit sympathetic as his gaze looked to the brunette and then the girl as he kneeled down and took her from Naruto's arms before balancing her correctly and stood up.

"What are you doing?" The blue eyed blonde was still kneeling on the floor. "This isn't the first time you've knocked someone out Naruto," _yeah but this is the first time I felt like shit for it,_ "I'm taking her to the nurse's office." The boy stayed there in a defeated manner as he looked at the tiled floor where Hinata had been lying not 5 seconds ago. The voice of another teacher sounded which Naruto recognized as Mr. Sarutobi. "Oh, Asuma, do me a favor and take Naruto and the poor kid leaning against the lockers to Tsunade. Fight." Mr. Hatake stated before walking off with Hinata towards the nurse's office as her left arm dangled limply in the air.

Naruto didn't even protest when he felt Asuma grab him from under his left shoulder and roughly pull him up as he lead them to the other boy and he gently guided the other one with a hand. Naruto's head craned around to watch the figure of Kakashi and Hinata grow smaller and smaller until Asuma dragged them around a corner.

* * *

"This is what? You're first time this month? And we were doing so good Naruto." Tsunade stated as she sat down at her desk while the other boy sitting with them was still trying to catch his breathe. "Left hook?" Tsunade asked curiously which only received a nod from the blonde. His eyes were shooting daggers at the brunette sitting across from him and the blonde woman vaguely wondered how bad he would have beat the other kid if no one interrupted it.

Hell it probably would have ended with them in the hospital, but what did they do to piss off Naruto this bad? Usually he would have already been over it and giving her a cheeky smile while the other kid was the one shooting daggers with a napkin to their nose; that was if they were conscious.

"So what happened." It was then Naruto smiled but this smile wasn't like his usual one, he smiled at the brunette as if he contemplating ways to kill him then and there before he looked to Tsunade. "Oh you're _gonna_ love this one granny."

* * *

He was right, Granny Tsunade was more than thrilled to listen to the story. So thrilled actually that she let him off with a warning and told him to go to class while she personally dealt with that pervert.

Though in all honesty Naruto passed the class he was supposed to be in a good fifteen feet ago. His feet were leading him to a different place as he saw the post that had "Nurse's Office." Written on it as it hung above the door ahead of him and stopped at it while his shoulders slumped. Hesitating as he stood at the door he eventually brought up his hand to knock. "Come in."

Naruto entered the room to see the darked haired nurse. "What can I do for you Naruto?" They said it in a sort of tone as if they already knew what he wanted but were waiting for him to say it. "Well… I'm kind of the one that knocked out Hinata Hyuga and I just wanted to know if she was okay." His tone was soft and begging which caused Shizune to sigh. "She's still out cold, Naruto. Honestly if I had to bet I'd say she's gonna end up with a black eye." That made him flinch as he walked further into the room. "Listen, I know that this is all my fault but can I maybe, just stay here with her until she wakes up?"

He honestly sounded so desperate at the moment that Shizune was torn, but more so torn in one direction. "She's in the last bed, Neji requested for no one to be able to see her but…" As she trailed off Naruto didn't even wait to see if she was going to finish as he made his way into the infirmary and went to the last bed. She was lying there so peacefully he would have thought she was asleep.

Sitting on the metal chair across from her he didn't even care how uncomfortable it was as he moved it as close to the bed as it could get while sitting down and taking Hinata's right hand in both of his. He honestly felt so terrible, for some reason that made him bring her hand up to his face to kiss the back of it.

When her face begin to swell quite badly, the sight of it left him frozen for a bit as he felt his chest tighten in pain, Naruto had reluctantly gotten up to look for Shizune. She looked up when he walked back into her office "Hey Shizune, Hinata's face is swelling really bad, do you have an ice pack." The woman huffed loudly. "I doubt she'll be able to hold it there." Naruto was almost shocked at her statement as he quickly replied. "I was going to hold it there for her." Now it was Shizune's turn to be shocked. Naruto was the type of guy to send someone to the nurse's office, not prance in and help them recover. Reaching under her desk to the refrigerator there she pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in one of the hand towels she kept folded on the fridge before handing it to Naruto who gave a content huff at it before going back to Hinata.

He stayed there simply keeping her hand warm between his once the swelling subdued a bit as he watched her like some sort of guard dog. His head jerking up whenever he heard a noise as if something was coming to hurt her even more, forgetting he was the one that initially hurt her for only a second before he remembered what he had down and clenched her hand a little tighter as if in an apology.

Class periods turned into hours and yet Naruto still didn't move from his watch. He became even more determined to keep watch on her as her right eye began to bruise and he only felt like more of an asshole.

Even when the lunch bell rang and Shizune asked him to go get lunch he simply stated he wasn't hungry. As Shizune pushed he finally got up to go get a plate, not for him though, he figured that if Hinata woke up she would be hungry and he wanted to make sure she had something to eat.

He avoided the gazes that landed on him and purposely took the long way around the building to go get a plate, he was lucky neither his friends or the friends of Hinata saw him as he got the plate and made his way back to the nurse's office and placed the food on the chair as he brought another one from the other infirmary bed and sat on that one on the other side of where he had originally been. Grabbing her left hand this time he couldn't help but enjoy the difference in their temperatures. Hinata had a naturally cold temperature while Naruto's body was more than often warm. Their temperatures mixed just the right way in which didn't cause their hands to sweat while he held hers. He learned that after hours of holding her left hand.

At that discovery he had been so excited he couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could tell her about it but the realization of the fact that it would have been more than odd to tell her that hit him rather hard. He had an argument with himself when that happened. Why would it be weird to tell her that? _Isn't it a little creepy that you're stealing moments of holding her hand?_ No, he was just concerned about her. _Being concerned doesn't call for kissing the back of her hand, plus you barely really met this girl yesterday._ God why was thinking so hard? Why was it weird that he cared about her? She was _her_ , Hinata who was so sweet and kind and selfless. Everything about her was so gentle too. Moving a hand, he reached for the ice pack again as the red on her face became prominent again. Only this time he realized it reached across to the other side of her face.

It shocked him but then again it comforted him to know that she was becoming lucid enough to dream, he was starting to really worry about her. He vaguely wondered what sort of dream could make her blush like that. For a moment he became jealous, having made her blush so much yesterday he almost believed that he was the only one who should have been able to. Yet here she was, blushing at some dream she was having. It almost made him laugh, that he was jealous of a dream as he stared at her with softened eyes.

* * *

Her dream wasn't a dream so much as it was a stream of memories, she had gone to a private school as a child. Incidentally it was a different one from her cousin and despite her high class profile that only seemed to make the kids target her, specifically her eyes. When she was a child she had wide eyes that looked like pearls in their shade, at least that's what the nanny said but the nanny was practically paid to be nice; literally paid to be maternal. The other kids took the liberty of deeming her eyes disproportionate on her face, which they were, and constantly called her "Alien." Their teasing lead to hair pulling and their hair pulling lead to pushing her. It was one day specifically that they had cornered her outside of school, a couple of boys who kept calling her "Alien" and "Monster" saying that she was going to destroy the world by killing people with her ugliness.

As she began to cry she heard someone yell and turned to see a young blonde boy with blue eyes challenge them. Telling the others to stop. When they refused he shoved the one in the middle and ended up fighting them. He lost of course, he was outnumbered three to one and he was smaller than all three of them to boot. Though he had distracted them from her and by the time they were done with him they left, having already been bored.

The young Hinata knelt down to comfort the boy who now had a bloody nose. She used her sleeve to wipe away the blood and stared at his unconscious figure. He came to rather quickly but with a hand to his head. "Are you alright?" The girl asked the boy as his eyes fluttered a bit before they stayed open. The girl couldn't help but be consumed by them, they were so blue, it was beautiful. "Yeah, I'm used to getting beat up." He sat up before pushing himself to his feet and bidding the girl farewell. Before he got more than five feet away though he stopped. "Also just for the record, I think your eyes are really pretty."

She sat there in awe long after the boy left until her nanny came for her, far too captured in the memory of his blue eyes.

It wasn't until Hinata begged to go to public school that she was allowed to go to middle school on the condition she went to the same school as Neji. She had agreed to be constantly under surveillance, but it was then she realized going to public school was the best decision of her life because she met the boy again. Of course he was older now but age did him well, he was only more attractive, with tan sun kissed skin that didn't look obnoxious like some tans but also wasn't something that went overlooked; it was as if the sun had reached out and given him the lightest touch. His hair was a bright bleached blonde color though she knew it was natural, it was so perfectly combined with his skin tone, because his hair reminded her of the sun with how vibrant it was. It was his eyes that made her melt, they were the sort of blue that would put the sky on a completely cloudless day to shame and put the ocean in all its glory to shame. It was the type of blue that was rivaled by no other shade. He was simply breathtaking to her. She never got the courage to talk to him though, partly because she was shy and partly because the differences in their group of friends wouldn't allow it.

He was constantly getting into trouble but she watched from afar. She was what people would have deemed "too good" for him. She never thought so though, from what she thought he was the one that was too good for her. He was so sure of himself and so outgoing, she could only wish to be that vibrant but she was a wallflower compared to the sunflower he was. While he was the sun itself, she was the moon, too small and inconvenient to catch his attention.

It went on like this for a long time. Him feeling like the sun and her feeling like the moon, she thought they were only more similar to the sun and moon by the fact they would never meet each other. Never destined to meet.

Hinata had obviously never heard of an eclipse though.

They did meet, and he did take notice of her, and not only that but he wanted to spend time with her and get to know her with their short time together. He had bought her cinnamon rolls and she had hung onto his arm, terrified that if she let go he would immediately vanish and never come back to her. Those few hours of their stroll in the park was heaven to her. They were the best moments in her life and it was then she realized how much she adored him.

Hinata had been scared at first, terrified he would be too vibrant and too overwhelming for her. He wasn't though. No Naruto was gentle and thoughtful and compassionate. He had a side to him she had never seen and she silently hoped she was the only one who had ever seen it. It was selfish but whenever it came to him she was inherently selfish. Hell she was even glad that other girls overlooked him and she was the only one with eyes for him. The thought comforted her in the way that maybe he was pure in the same way she was, the way that came with having never been with anyone.

It was when she heard his voice that she began to stir from her memories.

"Hinata…"

It was so gentle and soft, she wondered how someone like him could sound that way.

"It's almost the end of the day, I'm starting to worry about you."

This time it was laced with concern and it made her a little upset. It made her upset that someone or something made him that upset.

"Please, wake up."

This time it was desperate, like a child calling out for their mother when they found themselves lost. Her eyes fluttered open at that, not taking note that her right eye in particular didn't completely open, he was leaning over her with his eyes closed and when she looked down she saw that he was holding her hand with both of his. His hand was so warm and secure, she almost wanted to stay still just to feel him holding her hand longer.

She couldn't listen to him in pain anymore though.

Moving her free hand to cup his cheek she smiled as his eyes widened in shock. "I'm awake." She stated softly as he returned her smile, though while hers was gentle and soothing his was vibrant and childish and it made her laugh. "I'm so so so sorry Hinata, I just, he was saying such bad things and it was horrible. I just thought he should have been taught a lesson, I never wanted you to get in the middle of it." She was confused at his words for a moment before the pain in the right side of her face made her remember exactly why she was out.

When she winced at it the pain in his eyes only became ever the more obvious which caused her to squeeze his cheek a little before she began rubbing her thumb against his cheek. She choose to ignore how vague his explanation had been, as if he was hiding something from her. She didn't care though, maybe Naruto would be completely honest about why he decided to just up and attack that boy but pushing him on the subject didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he didn't blame himself.

"Shh shh, Naruto-kun it's okay I promise. I shouldn't have jumped in the way, it was stupid. I just didn't want people to think badly about you and I thought…. I honestly don't know what I thought. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Tears began to gather in her eyes as she thought about Naruto getting hurt, what if it had been him laying here? "I would have been so scared if you got hurt!" She was sobbing now and Naruto had moved his hands from her hand to cup her small face in them as he gently wiped her tears away, making sure to be careful with her right cheek as his hand more so hovered against it. "Hinata! I'm fine don't cry I promise I'm okay I just want to know if you're okay?" At the tone of his voice she sniffled in an attempt to stop herself from crying as she nodded.

Naruto smiled at that but he gulped as he looked at her. "Hinata, if I tell you something you promise not to be mad?" Sniffling just a little more she tilted her head in confusion. "Why would I be mad Naruto-kun?" He moved away from her at that as his eyes filled with remorse. "Well you kind of have a black eye." At that she raised her hand to her right eye and gently touched it but immediately winced at the pain, so that was why her vision felt off. _Oh… how terrible do I look to him._

The blonde sat there idly shuffling his hands before he spoke. "Honestly though, I've never seen someone who made a black eye look so pretty… what I'm trying to say is that you're still really pretty." Naruto allowed the words to escape his mouth shyly as he scratched the back of his head with a embarrassed smile and blush adorning his cheeks.

 _Oh Naruto._

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

He laughed at that.

* * *

The dark haired girl sat in the passenger seat lightly holding an ice pack to her face. Neji drove with a certain idleness to him. "Your father is going to be furious." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Damn the lawsuits he is going to-" Hinata fist her hands into her skirt before she interrupted him."Does he know already?" It was an odd question but he answered it nonetheless. "No when I called he was busy all day, I thought it would be better to tell him personally than leave a message."

"Neji-niisan, can you do me a favor?"

The brunette paused at that before nodding. "Of course, anything for you."

"Don't tell my father exactly how this happened."

Neji's car jerked to a stop and Hinata panicked for a moment before she realized they were at a stop sign. Neji looked to see if there were any cars behind him, glad that there weren't as he turned to look to Hinata. "Are you out of your mind? What am I supposed to tell Hiashi? 'Listen I know your beautiful daughter has a slightly swollen face and black eye, I can explain though, she walked into a wall smack dab while we were turning the corner to the student parking lot.' Do you have any idea how idiotic that sounds?" Hinata stayed quiet for a long time before stating. "It is believable though."

Neji wanted to punch the steering wheel. "Yes Hinata it is but even you're not that clumsy!" Hinata looked to her cousin. "I don't care how you shift it around to make it seem like it happened but do it! Naruto-Kun isn't going to pay for me being stupid!" The male tensed up.

So that was what this was about.

He stayed still for a long moment and ended their argument without words but when he looked left and right before driving forward. It was silent until they got to her house.

"I've been thinking and I'll tell him that as we were walking to the parking lot I was trying to get my keys out of my bag and as we rounded the corner I walked into you roughly which made you trip and hit your face against the wall. The swelling and bruise will add up too since we were in the nurse's office for about thirty minutes after school." It was just wild enough to be believable and it was the best he could come up with in such a short amount of time. "Thank you. Neji-niisan."

He slumped in his seat before rolling down his window to address the intercom. "Uh huh."

While he stated who he was Neji couldn't help but wonder about Hinata's feeling for the blonde. She called him "Naruto-kun." The say she willingly put herself in harm's way bothered him too. How far she had gone to make him lie, that was the loudest she had ever raised her voice.

His memory drifted back to walking into the nurse's office at the end of the day just to see them. How caring and gentle they were being with each other, it shocked him more than it made him mad and he politely asked the blonde to leave though he made sure the blonde knew he wasn't really asking.

The pieces gradually began to fall together.

 _So_ that's _what this_ is _about..._


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo guys! So this little thing here is "Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you're really upset about this. Look I'll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces." but with a slight twist to it. Also I believe this will be my last one of the good kid/troublemaker AU as I plan to make this an actual story! A story of Naruto and Hinata's high school years together and if it gets a good reaction I'll write a short sequel of them in college when it's all done since I really like this story. There might be a few typos since school's hit overdrive recently and I haven't had the time to write much or do much, I'll fix them with the upload of chapter four. It also may seem a little rushed nearing the end but I'll fix it as well later. Anyways...

Enjoy!

* * *

It was odd.

No it wasn't quite that, odd was an understatement when it came to those two. They were totally the opposite from one another and not in the "opposites attract" sort of way.

They certainly grabbed the attention of those around school, while the two didn't have classes together during passing periods Naruto could be seen trying his best to get Hinata to crack a smile and laugh which was followed by a rather cheeky smile of his own. Hinata on the other hand was usually gentle with Naruto a put him at ease most times, when they were out in the patio Naruto would usually fall asleep on Hinata's laps while she read a book.

The two seemed to be an item but whenever the subject was brought up they became bashful and denied it immediately with a slight curiosity in their minds. The question lingering on their tongue but never leaving it.

" _Why? Do they think about me that way?"_

Today was one of their usual days, as Naruto resting his head on Hinata's laps and stared up at her. She was reading a book as usual and her eyes didn't even drift to meet his. A part of him was slightly annoyed by that, granted Naruto was the type of person that always wanted acknowledgment and became rather restless without it; probably the reasoning for his antics. A part of the blonde wanted to take the book from her hands and push it down so she would pay attention to him but there were two issues there.

One, he really didn't know what he would say or even what he would use as an excuse to pull the book away, he just wanted her to _look_ at him but that wasn't a good enough excuse and it would be an awkward sort of request. Two, she looked so interested in it too, and in the end her satisfaction and happiness was more important than his need for attention.

So he instead opted to lie there and ponder about their friendship.

Ever since the incident in which he had defended Hinata's honor (which he still hadn't told her about) and the bit of it that took the form of knocking her out they had become close friends. Rather close actually. He knew he didn't need to knock her out to want to become closer to her but he was slightly grateful for it. It handed him a reason to want to be closer to her and that reason came with fretting over her and wanting to make it up to her. Her response as to how he could make it up make made his heart stop.

She had stood there slightly rigid and almost reluctant, he had cursed himself for it all as he stared at the eyepatch she had over her face in which she was obviously insecure about. _She probably wants nothing to do with you anymore, those things she said earlier was because she wasn't thinking straight from that punch_. The male was about to excuse himself and explain how sorry he was one last time before he regrettable walked out of her life despite the fact she would somehow always be apart of his as a thought. He didn't know what it was about her but he couldn't shake it, and he was gradually becoming okay with it. "You can make it up to m-me by u-us spending more t-time t-together." Her voice was a shy stutter and he wanted to hug her by refused to overstep his boundaries, only promising her his time.

Naruto's time was almost all the time, he was seen hanging out with her often ever since everything happened and it made those who knew of what happened mouth's gap open in shock.

Whenever they were alone Naruto hesitantly asked to see her black eye, when she asked why he explained that he didn't want her to hide it from him while he also wanted to remember how reckless he had been as well as wanted to care for her and make it up to her. Hinata seemed unwilling for quite some time so Naruto dropped him happily. It wasn't until a few days after the request she had answered it by removing the eye patch. Her pale skin was horribly disturbed by an ugly brownish purple spot taking over her right eye. The boy gently reached for it only to have her wince back at his touch which made him feel all the more guilty. It had been the afternoon that day and he held her for so long upon seeing it the girl was as red as a ripe tomato as she remained still; afraid that if she moved their embrace would end.

So here he was staring up at her as she read recalling their time of growing closer to one another. Hinata was honestly one of his best friends at this point. She still had a bruised eye only it was more so at the bottom of her eye and simply made her look like she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Hey, Hinata."

She 'hmm'ed at this without raising her eyes to look at him which only gave birth to the reaction of him pulling at the bottom of her blouse like a toddler who was begging their mother for a toy. She finally looked down at that and held a small smile upon her face.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I was thinking…"

"Anything in particular or simply in general?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could invite you over sometime and we could watch a movie, we could invite friends too! Like a movie night! It'll be fun."

The smile in which graced the young woman's features made Naruto pause in awe for a moment before lightly gulping. Damn what was that feeling. She seemed to ponder this for a moment as she put a bookmark to hold her place in the book she closed. "Perhaps." Murmured the brunette which made Naruto pout. "It's not because I don't want to," she quickly reassured him, "it's because there's something I want to show you first. Just us."

This new discovery inside the mind of Hinata Hyuga made him curious and his eyes brightened like a toddler whose mother finally gave in to letting him have the toy. "Really?" The question made the girl nod with an amused smile. "Am i the only one who's seen it yet?" He asked curiously. "Of course, it's my secret place." That statement was all the blonde needed to jump up and then offer his hand to the brunette. "Then come on! What are we waiting for?" Laughing at his response to the whole ordeal, Hinata grabbed the boy's hand and allowed him to help her up as she began to lead the way to their destination.

With passing time they came to the forest on the outskirts of town and while they entered it they only seemed to be going deeper and deeper as if following an invisible path that only Hinata knew of. "You're not bringing me here to murder me right? Actually now that I think of it it'll be the perfect murder. Don't have any family, slightly shady friends, no one would really miss me." Naruto teased as he crossed his arms behind his head while following the small girl. Blue eyes curiously taking in the scenery. Hinata stopped dead and Naruto panicked for a moment as the girl whirled around. "Naruto-kun, if anything happened to you I would miss you. I would miss you very much." She stated it with such certainty that young man blinked a few times at that statement in shock before slowly nodding. With that she turned and continued.

It didn't take them long until they finally came upon a field, a field of flowers more specifically except they were organized in such a way nature itself couldn't have done it. The flowered with complimentary colors were grown close together and strategically thought out combinations of flowers were kept close together as well. It was simply beautiful.

"Wow."

At his lack of words Hinata turned to him and happily smiled. "Do you like it? You know when I was little, you see my family doesn't care much for things of beauty or color. We're a very private and dule family per say. I wanted color in my life so whenever I was given the chance I'd ask Ino for seeds since her family runs a flower shop and I found this empty field in the forest and I thought it was the perfect place for a garden. I come here in my spare time to care for it, I've wanted to show it to you for a while now." Turning to the other beside her expectantly she blinked a few times as all her could do was step forward and observe every section of this makeshift garden with intent interest.

"Do I like it?" He repeated, as if he was asking himself that question. "Hinata, I love it, it's so beautiful." Turning around and giving her a cheeky smile she blushed and walked over to him, telling him about the flowers and why she arranged them the way she had. Little did the two know that a few pairs of eyes were watching them with contempt mixed with a mischievous glint.

* * *

Kiba walked with his hands in his hoodie pocket and an obvious scowl on his face. Him and the gang having followed Naruto and Hinata upon Kiba's forceful request the sight before him made him want to scream and the four left before the brunette could actually do anything. "You know he hasn't even given us a second glance since that Hyuga girl came into his life. Also who becomes best friends with the person who decked them in the face?! It's stupid if you ask me, maybe she's just using him, I don't know how but I think she is, and then he's gonna come back to us sulking and depressed and it's going to be a pain in the ass." Kiba growled in obvious contempt for the dark haired girl.

"I just think she's using him, stringing him along until he's string wears so thin she has no use for him anymore. I mean he's _buying_ her shit. Last time I even talked to him he was in a rush because he said she wanted cinnamon rolls." Shikamaru paused for a minute at that, he had been there that day. "To be more specific his words were that he knew she wanted them and insisted, she didn't command him to." Rebutting in defence of Naruto's newfound crush, that he idly wondered if the blonde was aware of, he earned another growl from Kiba.

Shino finally spoke up in the madness of their arguments of whether or not to leave this be. "I believe this will end in disaster. Why? Naruto is an orphan with not much going for him and the Hyuga comes from a rich family and is used to a life of luxury. Currently such a thing doesn't bother them for they're young and worrying about such things is useless now. As time goes on Hinata will realize Naruto can't give her the luxury in which she wants and will move on to perhaps eventually be married into another aristocratic family." Kiba perked up at this and looked to Shikamaru with a wide smirk and a gleam in his eyes that said 'told you so.'

Shikamaru sighed putting his hands behind his head, he wasn't gonna win this now. While he could have fended off Kiba, Shino joining the argument and taking Kiba's side was a different story. Shino used logic and it was hard to argue with that, Shikamaru believing all would end well was out of hope for his friend, not rationality. Looking to Choji for back up who seemed to be pondering things himself, Shikamaru got nothing, Choji seemed more intent on what Kiba and Shino were saying and with a sigh Shikamaru knew it was over for him.

"Fine." The lazy male reluctantly stated in a snappish tone. "If you want to _help_ him and avoid his heartbreak you'll have to formulate a plan." It was almost in an instant that he regretted saying that as Kiba's hand came to his jaw to scratch it while a devious glint caught in his eyes. "Already got one." The boy with the pineapple styled ponytail visibly tensed but brought himself to ask the question either way. "What is it?"

There was a long silence as Kiba crossed his arms with a smug smile while everyone stared at him with pairs of eyes that were a mixture of curiosity and horror.

"We're gonna frame Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was out with his friends at his favorite ramen shop, taking a long sip of his drink after finishing his fifth bowl of ramen, usually he would keep himself to two and rarely three due to trying to save money but this was Kiba's personal treat. The brown haired boy have approached Naruto a while ago and persuading him to come along despite Naruto's protests that there 'had to be a catch' which Kiba assured him there wasn't.

Kiba was gradually coming to regret his decision as Naruto finished his fifth bowl while Choji was on his second and the other guys were barely finishing their first. With a face of discontent he wondered how in the hell Naruto ate that much and stayed as fit as he was. Maybe a hell of a metabolism ran in the family.

Naruto was wearing his signature hoodie as the cold weather came around. It was a light one in which was a bright orange that would have been an eyesore on anyone but Naruto, somehow he made it work. Kiba knew he had another one, which made him feel less bad for what he was about to do. Reaching over abruptly to try and grab his glass of soda that was on the side of him Naruto sat he hit the glass roughly with the back of his hand. Hearing a gasp from Naruto and a rough shove on his shoulder he smirked.

"Shit Naruto, I'm sorry man!" Kiba stood up trying to help his friend handing him napkins as Shikamaru stared on with a disapproving look. Naruto took off his hoodie before the soda could soak through to his plain black shirt which matched his black sweats that had an orange stripe going down them quite nicely. "Hey maybe this is payback for eating five bowls." Shikamaru muttered obviously wanted Kiba in some deep shit as Naruto looked at him with angry realization in his blue eyes. Kiba had to act fast.

"Listen man, at least let me take it home and go through the trouble of washing it for you." Offered the brunette as Naruto relaxed and handed it over to Kiba. "I'm gonna go home and take a shower, my arms feel stick." Muttered the blonde before gently slapping an arm on Kiba's shoulder and thanking him for the meal before waving a goodbye to the others. Kiba watched him go with a look of accomplishment in his eyes before looking back at his friends and smirking. "See? Told you all this would work itself out." Shikamaru stood up and began to ready himself to leave. "I'm not gonna be apart of this." Standing up he walked to stand in front of his messy haired brunette friend with an almost challenging posture. "When this shit hits the fan and he's moping around about it I'm gonna be the one to clean it up, I'm not gonna tell him what you did though oh no, he's dense but he's not stupid and he'll know you're the one who had that hoodie and when he comes to kick your ass I'm gonna have the pleasure of knowing I had nothing to do with this because fucking up a friend's chances with a girl you know he likes even if he himself doesn't realize it isn't just a drag; it's a dick move Kiba."

With that Shikamaru grabbed his coat and left shortly after Kiba. "Huh, he left money for the meal." Choji mumbled clearly trying to lighten the mood as Kiba seemed to be steaming. Sitting down he gripped Naruto's hoodie in his hand with a certain contempt that Shino was vaguely aware of but didn't mention when they left and Kiba went to carry out the plan he had created; not being bothered by the fact that Choji and Shino seemed to want nothing to do with it after Shikamaru's speech.

* * *

Hinata was devastated, there hadn't been a single flower or blooming bud left untouched and the area in which she had cultivated a small community of flora had been reduced to smashed flowers and scattered petals. That wasn't the worst part of it though, the worst part was finding his hoodie. For whatever reason Hinata had taken it home with her and now laid on her bed curled into a fetal position holding the hoodie whose scent was so comforting but reminded her painfully that betrayal came from those who had once been comforting.

Neji came into her room with a tray of two cups of tea, setting one beside Hinata's dresser by her bed for her to reach before pulling out the chair at her desk while he made that his personal resting area for the time being. Opening his mouth to speak Hinata stopped him. "Please don't say I told you so." Her hair shaped her face gracefully and loose strands clung to her tear stained cheeks desperately. If it wasn't for the situation before him Neji would have thought her an angel. "I simply never had faith in him, that's all." Neji muttered lowly recalling having known of the boy due to his reputation at the school but didn't think him this low. Not allowing Hinata to know of that he stood up after a long silence only disturbed by the sound of him swallowing his tea and moved to his cousin. Wiping her hair from her face, slightly revolted by its dampness. Leaving her tea with her he left the room and allowed her to be with herself.

Eventually he called a good friend of his who had also been on of his childhood friends, TenTen, and asked her to come over for moral support. She was here for about an hour cooing and humming tunes for Hinata like she was a child to comfort her before calmly telling Neji it would simply be better to leave Hinata be for now. Her coco eyes had given him a knowing and sympathetic look before kissing his cheek in a friendly manner and leaving. Despite her bold and at times brash personality Neji had to admit TenTen along with Hinata were two of the kindest people he knew and while Hinata was always kind TenTen was kind when it mattered which seemed to add a certain degree of importance to it. Raising his palm to his cheek he held it there, thinking as if TenTen and Hinata represented the whole population of females and their caring personality were all females were; innocent. He knew at that moment that betraying the trust of of any girl with an inch of kindness in her hurt was a one way ticket to hell and he wondered how Naruto Uzumaki had done it without a seemingly care in the world.

* * *

Naruto wasn't surprised when Neji seemed like a guard when Hinata walked into the school for the first time after the weekend, he wasn't surprised when Neji practically shoved him back and told him not to speak to him or his cousin; to say he was surprised was a huge understatement. Naruto was in a state of shock.

What broke his heart was when he was pleading with Hinata for some explanation and she didn't even look at him, simply walked forward to Sakura and Ino who were looking at him as if looks could kill along with the mildly interested pair of eyes that belonged to Sasuke and Sai. With hardened blue eyes he looked into the equally hardened grey eyes of Neji and the two initiated a stare off. "Are you hard of hearing? I've told you to get out of here over three times already! We Hinata should have never associated herself with _your_ _kind_." At that the blonde immediately flinched, so that's what this was about. Naruto wasn't good enough for Hinata, and from the looks of it apparently Hinata agreed. Sighing heavily Naruto brushed off his shoulders as if dusting off dirt, it felt appropriate since in their eyes he was dirt. "I heard you the first time I just thought," his trail of thought hesitated before looking to Hinata one last time, "I thought wrong." Turning around and walking off with as much dignity as he could with an uncaring posture and hands in his pockets.

Upon walking up to his gang of friends Shikamaru almost had an understanding look appear on his usually indifferent face. "Turns out I'm not good enough to be seen with the school's princess anymore. I should have figured it'd happen sooner than later." The blonde's shoulders dropped before Kiba came around and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Meh, who needs a spoiled princess anyway, honestly dude she was just using you as some little personal guard or charity case." His statement received a couple of glares but Naruto's shoulders only slumped knowing his friend had a loud and blunt mouth. "Whatever, I think I'm going home for the rest of the day, I'm not in the mood for school." It was with that statement Kiba looked like he finally realized what he did as his friend walked to the exit of the school.

It was about two weeks of not seeing Naruto that Shikamaru decided to text him.

 **Shikamaru:** Hey dude, you missing so much school is troublesome.

 **Naruto:** like I care

 **Shikamaru:** I wouldn't be texting you if someone didn't care :/

The blonde didn't reply after that which only caused the dark haired boy to run a few fingers through his hair in utter annoyance before the bell rang and he walked out of class to greet Kiba by grabbing him by his collar. "Fix it." Kiba's eyes took a moment to process what he said but when they did it was recognition before it vanished. "I don't know what you're talking about." Stated Kiba before turning his face, Shikamaru simply pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not in the mood to make this more of a drag than it is, listen just fix this and make it better before I tell Naruto about your little stunt and let him come to school to kick your ass himself." At that Kiba seemed to stiffen a little before chuckling. "He'll hate you too if you tell him. You could have stopped it and told him at the beginning." Shikamaru shrugged. "I can live with that, he'll probably forgive me eventually, not you though." Check mate, Kiba made a move to remove his hand before heading in the direction of that patio, where the preps had lunch. "Fine." The brunette called over his shoulder when Shikamaru looked at him dumbfounded.

Kiba stopped a good distance away from them, sighing heavily as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He watched them for a long moment though, dark eyes watching them with something akin to interest. Sasuke was reading a book while Sakura leaned against him, seemingly ranting about something that annoyed him evidently. Sai was sketching the leaves of the trees that gave them shade while Ino looked on in awe, complimenting him every time his pencil made some sort of stroke against paper, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Hinata sat with her cousin and seemed to be utterly tired as her cousin casted a few worried glances her way as he ate his sandwich. There were two new faces with them, a girl with two buns on her head and an odd looking male with a bowl cut, they sat closest to Neji and Hinata as the bun haired girl rubbed her back and the bowl cut guy seemed to try to be saying something inspirational. As Kiba got closer he began to make out words.

"Hinata-chan, every devastated flower comes back ever the more stronger and beautiful, just as you will. The flames of youth will once again burn in you! Only brighter and hotter this time!" Kiba cringed as Neji seemed to throw him a look before asking the boy, who he learned was named Rock Lee, if such words were really appropriate. Lee went on to say that's how he got the girl, TenTen, to brighten up. TenTen seemed appalled by this and merely snapped at him that pretending she felt better was the only way to get him off her back. Before their bickering got worse Hinata looked up at the male that approached them and all of them simultaneously looked up to stare at him. Silence was the only thing heard for a moment before Neji spoke. "Can we help you?" Kiba gulped. "I was wondering if I could speak to Hinata? It's kind of important see we have a class together and were paired up for a project, just wanna run some ideas by her." As he made up the story he looked pleadingly to Hinata before she seemed to understand what he was getting out. "Now really isn't a good ti-" "It's fine Neji-niisan, I promise this won't take long." Getting up Hinata followed the boy a good distance away from them.

"Listen I'm not gonna waste your time I'm just gonna tell you what happened. Naruto is a friend of mine and when you two started hanging out more I got pissed and I admit a little jealous so I purposely came up with a plan to sabotage him and that meant making it look like he did something to purposely hurt you. So I sort of borrowed his hoodie and messed up your forest garden on purpose and left his hoodie there to make it look like he did it and then I just watched it all come falling apart just, give him a chance because he's a mess right now. I honestly tried to mess up your friendship with each other and I take the blame and Naruto doesn't know what he did wrong just, honestly I don't know where this is going anymore but I guess what I should say is I'm sorry."

Most of his words came out frantically and quickly trying to get it all out before she turned and walked away after knowing his purpose talking to her but she simply stood there politely listening to him rant before nodding once she was sure he finished. "Okay." He looked astonished. "Okay? That's it?" The dark haired girl nodded once again. "It's a lot to process but once I do I'll, talk to him. I won't say anything about you either just pass it off as a misunderstanding." Hell she wasn't even mad which made Kiba ever the more shocked, he would have expected her to yell or be angry and immediately threaten to tell Naruto but all she did was say okay and let it go. Even promised to keep this between them and make something up. "I get where you're coming from." He looked up at that. "Everyone thinks I'm some spoiled and stuck up princess, I'm not, I wasn't using Naruto or anything. I understand if you thought us to forget of our union better than attempting to keep it, even my cousin thinks him out of my life makes it better than way but," she trailed off and her next statement came out as a whisper that forced him to lean towards her, "I don't want to forget about keeping him in my life, as a friend or anything else he makes me happy and I think that's good enough." She smiled up at him before turning around and retreating back to her friends leaving Kiba to stand there like an idiot for a few moments. _Hell I am an idiot to think they were bad for each other._ Shaking his head at himself he turned around and began to make his way back to where his next class would be held.

* * *

Naruto lied in his bedroom late into the night simply staring at his ceiling. Had he done something wrong? Something that proved he wasn't worth Hinata's time, that had to be it he couldn't think of anything else. He should have known he's screw up eventually, as his thoughts began to become more self-deprecating the familiar ring of his phone and the light coming from his dresser made him turn around to look it over. His eyes widened at the name that appeared on the screen, given the fact it was about to be 2 in the morning on a school night and also that he had texted this exact person numerous times only to be left on read until he came to the conclusion they blocked him.

 **Hinata** : Naruto-kun, are you awake?

 **Naruto** : Yeah of course, why are u still up?

 **Hinata** : Couldn't sleep.

 **Naruto:** Oh…

 **Naruto:** …

 **Naruto:** Listen, I'm really sorry about whatever I did to upset u.

 **Hinata:** You didn't do anything, it was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry for not coming to you about it.

 **Naruto:** I'm just glad ur talking to me again.

 **Hinata:** I'm glad you're not mad at me.

 **Naruto:** I never could be.

After an awkward silence as he watched the bubble to indicate that Hinata was typing reappear and disappear again he smiled gently and figured she simply couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't blame her, he surprised himself with that last statement. After a few minute he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 **Naruto:** Wanna ditch school and get some lunch tomorrow?

 **Hinata:** I'd like that.

 **Naruto:** Sound's like a plan then :P

 **Hinata:** Yeah, I'm going to go to sleep now though, goodnight.

 **Naruto:** Night, sleep well.


End file.
